Redemption
by L. Byron
Summary: set in the wishverse, Third season Willow and Drusila are cursed
1. Default Chapter

Giles has found it, the spell that would help to restore the soul of a vampire was now in his hands, the only problem was he only had two orbs of thesula to do the ritual and he had to work quickly. He knew that only the two vampires that were closer to his apartment at the moment of the ritual would have their souls restored, very few but at least the white hats would have new allies. He just hoped whoever vampire was close would be a very powerful one and not just a simple minion. "Nothing of this would have happened if the slayer had come to Sunnydale" he thought while he was preparing the ingredients. What he didn't know, was the fact that this spell was different from the gypsy curse that gave Angel his soul back. Not only it would give their souls back, but it would also transform whoever had the spell cast upon into a different kind of vampire  
  
two dark figures were running in a deserted street, one looked to be a teenage girl with long red hear and dressed completely in black leather, the other looked slightly older and wore an old fashioned dress and had black raven hair. "Miss Edith says that food just went around the corner" said Drusila while an evil smile was forming in her red lips, "At least, it's been harder to find mortals these days walking by themselves at night" said willow to the mad vampire while thinking "I can't stand her, why does the master needs her? I just wish I could play with her as I did with puppy before he escaped".  
  
The young couple they had been chasing made a mistake entering this street, it was a dead end and they had no route of escape. Willow and Drusila approached them smiling and with their game faces "Well well, what have we here?" said Willow with a smile, she was a little bored because they hadn't screamed during the chase, and she really liked them screaming. As both girls approached the terrified couple, they both felt a terrible pain and a strange light appeared in their eyes. Bending down with pain, they both gasped for a moment closing their eyes.  
  
After a while they opened their eyes and confusion was written in their faces "Where am I??? Mommy, Daddy?" was the first thing Drusila said. "What happened to me??? Where am I?" said willow. Drusila looked at the red haired girl next to her but she just looked as confuse as she was, then she stared at the couple in front of her. She tried to approach them and ask them where she was, but stopped when she saw the look of horror they had. "What is the matter with them?, they look as if I was going to hurt them". Willow also tried to get closer and ask them if they knew where she was, but stopped when she got the same reaction "They are trembling, why are they so scared?".  
  
At that moment, the memories came back to both of them, they just gasped and fell to the ground as images of the horrible acts they committed filled their minds. The young couple looked at them with wide eyes and then they ran away. "God, No it can't be" sobbed Willow "This is a nightmare". Drusila wasn't saying anything, she just cried hard for all the lives she has taken over the last century.  
  
Through eyes filled with tears willow looked at Drusila and said "What do we do now?" she was again her old self, a shy innocent girl but now in the body of a vampire. Drusila felt more at loss than her, an innocent 19 century girl with strong religious beliefs now trapped in this body. "I Don't know who you are, however I have these memories of you, you were the lieutenant of the master." Asked Drusila. "Yes I was, and you came to Sunnydale with that vampire named Spike". Drusila said "William??? Yes I did, but I don't really know him, the demon did" Willow finally said after calming down a bit "We need help, we can't go back to the others" Drusila just shivered at that thought, "But where can we go??, Willow thought for a moment and said, "let's just walk for a moment and we will figure out something."  
  
Oz and Larry were in trouble. They fallowed a vampire thinking that he was an easy kill, when in fact he leaded them into a trap. "What do we do now?" asked a very frightened Larry to Oz, while looking at the 10 vampires around them. "I don't know" said Oz while taking a stake in his hands, "But if I die, then I will do it fighting not begging".  
  
As the vampires were about to attack them, they all heard a voice saying "Leave them alone". Vampire and white hats, all turned their faces to where the voice was coming from. "Oh, God, I have seen her before" said Larry looking at Willow with wide eyes, "Now we are going to die horrible. She is one of the closest vampires to the master, and I know she is very cruel". Oz looked at the other Girl and said "That's one of the new vampires in town, I heard her name is Drusila and I know she is one of the most powerful vampires in the world".  
  
One of the leading vampires approached both girls and said "Well, Well, what do we have here, The master's whore and the mad witch." He laughed "these mortals will be ours not yours, remember that I'm the second in command after the master and I'm older than both of you. Perhaps I will teach you both a lesson" he said and raised a hand to slap them, but before he could do anything, Willow took out a stake and drove it through his heart so fast, that not even the other vampires saw her movements.  
  
The other 9 vampires attacked both Willow and Drusila when they saw their comrade killed, but they were all dispatched in less than 10 seconds to the surprise of both Larry and Oz. "I didn't see their movements" said Oz to Larry. "Oh God, what are they going to do with us. As both girls finished the last of the vampires, they turned to face the white hats and the expression in their faces surprised them. They both looked as if they have been crying and there was also sorrow and guilt.  
  
"What are they up to?" said Larry to Oz. "Maybe this is one of their games before they kill us. I heard Willow loves to play with her victims" Oz didn't say anything, but he noticed how she started shaking and tears were flowing freely in Willow's face after Larry said those things. "I don't know, They just look different, and not only in their attitude. Have you noticed that they don't have game faces but their fangs are still long and their eyes are not yellow, but glowing with their natural color.  
  
Vampires and white hats stared at each other, then Drusila tried to get closer to them but they just backed away in fright. Drusila looked hurt and said. "Please, we are not going to hurt you, 


	2. many meetings

I have taken a liberty, Xander was not made a vampire in the wish.  
  
Larry wasn't convinced, then remembering he had a Crucifix hiding in his pocket, he took it out, "Stand back, you demon of the night. Vade retro". But Willow and Drusila stared in surprise, the cross wasn't bothering them at all. Then Willow noticed for the first time the differences in Drusila's face. Willow said to Drusila, who by now had taken the Crucifix from Larry and was kissing it with reverence. "Drusila, with all the grieving I hadn't paid attention before, but we look different and I feel different" Drusila looked at her and said "My God, you are right, I am feeling kind of strange, and is not just the soul". Oz eyes widened "D..Do y.. you h.. have a s.. soul???, Like Angel". Willow looked at her and made a sad smile, "Yes, we both have souls now" Then tears began to flow again "And I know exactly how Angel felt". Oz and Larry stared at each, "We should go with Giles" said Oz, but Larry was still doubtful, "Do you trust them?" Oz looked at Larry then at the two vampires and said "I do, if they wanted, they would have killed us by now", both Drusila and Willow stared at Oz with surprise and gratitude. "I think we should also call the others and Giles, and tell them to gather at the school library" then Oz said to Willow and Drusila "Come with us, the van is just parked a few blocks away.  
  
They drove in silence most of the time, with Oz driving and Larry trying not to look at the 2 vampires. "My God, Xander is going to be there" thought Willow, "What am I going to say to him?" she looked at herself and thought "I was made 2 and a half years ago, when I was 15 and I still have the mind of a 15 year old girl despite the memories. He is now 18 and most probably in his last high school year. How can we be friends again??? He will go to college, Grow, Marry, raise a family. And I will remain a little girl.". while Willow was having this thought, Drusilla was praying silently. "My lord, please forgive me. I have wandered many years away from you path".  
  
Finally they reached the Library, Giles was already there and was reading a book. When he heard the door opening he said "Larry, Oz, what was so impor.." His eyes went wid,e and his first instinct was to take a Cross and a stake. "chill out Giles, they are with us and it seems they have their souls back" Giles looked at thm with a surprised look, then he remembered and thought "My God, them??? I never thought I would be so lucky. But just in case I will not put down my stake". Drusila stared at him and thought "My lord, when I was vampire I didn't notice, but he is beautiful" then her thought changed "Forget it Dru, he will never seen you as nothing, but a blood sucking fiend".  
  
When Giles was approaching them slowly, Xander came into the room. Ever since Willow was killed, Xander was no longer a clown. He was now a bitter man, a boy who grew up to fast. He became dark and cold, without emotions, except when killing vampires. Besides willow, all his friends have been killed or turned. His parents were killed last year so hi was now living alone. 


	3. some discoveries

As usual, Xander went silently and not asking questions into the room, and was about to go to his usual chair when he saw them. His eyes widened with anger and fear, and at the same time he took a stake into his hands, "What are they doing here?" he screamed, as he stood between the vampires and his three friends, looking at the vampires with hatred.  
  
"Xander" said Willow in sobs as she tried to get closer and Hugh him. "STAND BACK" He screamed, and Willow looked very hurt. Giles put his hand in Xander's shoulders and said "Xander, you don't understand, that's not the demon that took Willow body. They both have their souls back, she is Willow, your friend" But Xander just stared hard at both Willow and Giles, a single tear run down his face and said "Willow died 2 years ago, and I died as well when she and my parents were killed". Then he lowered his stake and went to his chair.  
  
When he sat, he couldn't hold his emotions as he usually did, and started to cry in silence. Willow came closer to him and sat in a chair next to him, "Xander please, don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this. I.. I didn't know my death would affect you in that way. I..I" She couldn't hold anymore and she hugged him. At first he tried to break free, but she was just to strong for him, then he just buried his face in her embrace, crying hard while she was caressing his hair, "Shhh, It's ok, I'm here now and I'll never leave you alone again" she said trying to calm him.  
  
After a while, he looked at her and asked "Will, is it really you????" She smiled at him and said, "It's me Xander, the same shy girl you have known your whole life" She was going to say and loved you, but her natural shyness took over and she just blushed.  
  
Meanwhile, Drusila was Happy for Willow, but at the same time she felt depressed and went to a corner to cry. Giles saw her, and approached her in a very shyly way. "What is wrong??" He asked her when he was close. Drusila looked at him and said through the tears, "It's just that I'm happy for her, she has found a friend again, but I have none. All the people I ever knew when I was alive are dead now, I have no one". Giles just gulped and said, "Well, you are o..our f..friend n..now". She looked at him with hope in her eyes "Really??? After all the things I have done to you guys???". Giles said "I. It w.. wasn't you, It was the d..demon." Drusila stopped crying and said to him with a smile "Then friend, will you Hugh me??? I really need one right now". Giles approached slowly but Drusila didn't wait. She grabbed him into a tight Hugh and said, "You don't know how happy you have made me". Then she released him and went to Hugh Both Oz and a very nervous Larry.  
  
At that moment the two last members of the white hats appeared: Angel and Mr Snyder.  
  
"What the???" said Angel in a surprised voice, then he stopped and stared and both Willow and Drusila with a strange look in his eyes. "What is the matter??" said Giles, who noticed the looks Angel was giving both vampires, "They have their souls????" asked Angel with disbelief, "I know they do, I can feel it. But". Giles looked worried at him "But what???". Angel looked at him and said, "I don't know, there is something else. It's like they are something entirely different of what I am". Oz remembered what he was going to tell Giles and said, "Angel is right, their vampire faces were different from any other vampire I have ever seen" Giles then stared with curiosity at both Willow and Drusila and said, "Would you please show me" Willow and Drusila stared at each other and then they vamped out. "Very interesting" said Giles, "Except for their fangs and Glowing eyes, they don't have game faces. Tell me, besides the physical difference, is there something else?" he asked Willow. "Well, I think we are stronger and faster than any other vampire and there is something else" told Willow to the now curious white hats, "What is it?" asked a still nervous Larry. Willow didn't answer, she just took off flying to the roof. Willow had to suppress a laugh when she saw their faces. "Y..YOU C..CAN FLY??????" was the only thing Giles said.  
  
As time passed, they all agreed that Willow and Drusila would sleep during the day at Xander house. Angel would drop some blood bags into Xander's house. All night long Willow tried to talk with Angel, but the opportunity only came when they were all about to leave, "angel, I just wanted to say how deeply sorry I am for all the things I did to you" Angel said, "It wasn't you. When I didn't have a soul, I did worse things, and I blamed myself for a long time, but now I'm aware that it wasn't my fault". He was surprised by the change in Willow, now that she has changed to her old clothes, that were brought by Xander, She looked like an Innocent girl. Xander was thinking the same, "she just looks as if time hasn't touched her". 


	4. Willow's POV

Xander's house:  
  
Willow P.O.V.: This Is really weird, I didn't expect that they would be so kind to me. I know they said it was not me but the demon, but I still feel guilty about it. In a way they are right, the last thing I remember was that I was walking from the bronze to my home and then something hit me in my head, Then woke up in another street with Drusila at my side. The memories of what the demon did, it was as if I was being shown a movie, not that I really lived it.  
  
What I don't really remember is where was I when the demon was occupying my body, I do know that I was somewhere and that I was happy. Drusila has told me the same thing, and we both believed that our souls were in heaven but our memories of that place were erased.  
  
In a way is kind of weird that despite me being turned into a vampire, Xander is the one who has changed the most in these two years. Maybe it's because he has lived 2 and a half years fighting the forces of darkness and he grew older, while for me it was like waking up from a dream.  
  
I feel sorry for him, all his friends turned or killed, his parents murdered and his best friend turned into a monster. I know that the demon occupying my body was one of his worst enemies and was very cruel but I mustn't cry, I must be strong for Xander and the others because I know they will need my help.  
  
The morning has come and Drusila is sleeping in the other bed next to mine, we talked after we closed the curtains and Xander left the room. She is really a nice girl, very sweet and old fashioned but who couldn't blame her, before she woke up, she was just a 19 century girl.  
  
Tomorrow night I will go out with the white hats. What a curious group they are, they are all so different from each other: Mr. Giles is their leader, he is very shy and Handsome and I noticed how Drusila blushed when we talked about him. Angel is so dark and mysterious, maybe because he has been with his soul for such a long time. Oz is always calm, but I know he fights very fiercely when it comes to save his friends. Larry was one of the school bullies and I was really surprised that he is helping them out, but I suspect he is hiding something personal. My best friend Xander, who now looks cold and unfeeling, but I know that deep inside he still cares. Finally Mr. Snyder, he became the school director when I was already dead, so I don't really know him but he looks kind of funny and strange.  
  
Nighttime: We all gathered here at the school library, then Giles told all of us the truth. He performed the spell that gave us our souls back. The poor thing looked really nervous because he didn't know how we were going to react. I saw Drusila ran straight at him and hugged him while saying "Thank you, thank you", I approached them and hugged him also. Drusila even gave him a small kiss in his lips. "Err, ah, Yes. You a. Are b..both w..welcome" I think he looks really adorable when he is nervous. Then he said "Now err, to more important matters, we need to go out tonight. I believe the Master is planning something important tonight. 


	5. the slayer

"Yes" Willow said, "Now I remember he said today was going to be an important night. He told us that tonight all the vampires had to get out and turn anyone they found at the Bronze" Giles was scared now, "Turn everyone, but whit what purpose???" Drusilla then said "I think he wants to raise an army, up until now he hasn't been able to extend his powers beyond sunnydale".  
  
At that moment, someone came into the room and everybody turned their heads to look at it. She was a rather short Girl with blond hear, a slim figure, and was dressed in combat fatigue. "Forgive me, but Could you please tell me where can I find the librarian" Giles approached her "I'm the librarian, what can I do for you Miss??" the Girl looked at him and said, "The name is Buffy and I had been sent here by Mr. Edwards from Ny city. Giles looked at her with surprise in his eyes, "Mr. Edward?? Then y.. you. You are the". Buffy said, "shhh, don't say it, there are people around and no one is supposed to know" Giles looked at her and smiled "Them?? Believe me, they are all involved in our business as well, they all know about vampires" Buffy looked at him with suspicious then said, "I still don't think civilians should get involved in it, but then you are the watcher". Then Giles told her to come with him so he could introduce her to the others, "There is something strange about that girl "Said Willow to Drusilla". As Buffy approached them, fallowing Giles, she stopped in her tracks. "Stop" She told Giles and he looked at her and asked "What is Wrong???" Buffy looked at him then at the group and said "3 of those people are not breathing at all" she said while she took a stake, "One of them is a Vampire, the other two I don't know what they are". Angel rose from the chair and said "How could you know that???, who are you??" asked as he got closer. "My God, why do they all have to be handsome" she thought. "Stay back " she threatened. "I want to know what is a vampire doing together with a Watcher and" then she looked at both Willow and Drusilla , "And I want to know what you both are".  
  
Willow raised from her chair and asked with curiosity "Who are you???". But It was Giles who answered "She is the Slayer. 2 and a half years ago she should have come to Sunnydale, but something happened" Buffy just glared at him and said, "Thanx for keeping my secret". Drusilla looked at her with surprise and said. "You are the Slayer?? But, but I thought". Buffy looked at her defensively "You thought what?", Willow answered, "I think I'm surprised as well. I always imagined the Slayer to be like a female version of Arnold Swarzenegger".  
  
Buffy stared at all of them and said "Size doesn't matter, I can assure you that I know how to take care of myself. You still haven't answered my question, what is a Vampire doing here and what are the two of?". Angel just replied. "I am a vampire, but I have had a soul for the last century. I no longer kill humans or do evil". Buffy was left speechless for a moment and then said, "Vampires don't have souls, the soul goes to heaven when the demon takes over". But Angel only replied, "I was cursed by the gypsies, and since then there isn't a single day that I don't think of all the evils the demon did. I no longer blame myself, but still I remember all the faces". He said with sadness. Buffy just stared at him with surprise feeling sorry for him, then she glared at Willow and Drusilla, "And what is your story?" Willow said "We are Vampires with souls as well" she told Buffy, "You are not vampires" Buffy said, "You don't feel like them" Willow looked at her with a smile and then Vamped out, Buffy backed away surprised, "Do you believe me now?" Willow asked her "Yes I do, but what happened to your game face".  
  
After Giles has explained everything to Buffy, he asked her, "So, do you trust them?? They are in our side now and they will help you fight the master" Buffy looked nervous and said, "I don't know, I'm just used to work alone and never with a team, and until now I have seen Vampires only as enemies. I guess I will give it a try, after all I need all the help I can get".  
  
Then Oz said "Umm Guys, It's time we start making plans to save those at the bronze".  
  
They planned the strategy to fallow. All of them would go to the Bronze because they expected that every vampire in Sunnydale was going to show up. Willow, Drusilla, Angel and Buffy would be doing the hand to hand combat. Giles, Larry, Oz and Xander would be helping them from a safe distance with holy water and arrows and would also help the people to get out safe of the bronze. Xander protested, but Willow told him "Please Xander, it will be very dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me you will stay away." When Xander saw the resolved face Willow had, he knew she wouldn't take a no for an answer, "Ok Will, but take care of yourself," Willow hugged him and said "Thank you for still caring about me and don't worry, I'll be fine".  
  
Giles gave them all the equipment they needed. For himself and the "Humans" they had crucifix, Bows, Arrows, and bottles of holy water. For Drusilla and Willow a crucifix because they weren't harmed by it but it was still a weapon and stakes. Angel was given a Sword that he hid in his long coat. Buffy had all her stakes, a crucifix, a small dagger and a little recipient with holy water.  
  
Willow and Drusilla went ahead of them, because they wanted to see if the vampires were already there. When they took off flying, Buffy stared at them with wide eyes. "Oh, I forgot to mention that" Said Giles to her with a smile. They drove to the bronze and near the entrance they found Willow and Drusilla. "Thank God you are here guys. There are still no Vampires inside, but I have sensed them, they are coming this way". Buffy also said, "she is right, I can feel them". Giles ordered "then let's us prepare, We will take a Position in the second floor of the Bronze and I will cast a spell there so no vampire will be able to get there, and we will be safe. Willow said urgently, "Then hurry guys, I see them now" they all looked and gasped, there were about 300 vampires coming this way 


	6. fight

"Do you think we will be able to hold them?" Drusilla asked Willow. "I don't really know". Then Angel remembered something "Xander, Giles, there is a door backstage, try to get the people out of the bronze as soon as possible," then the four human white hats went inside. "and what do we do???" This time asked Buffy to Angel while looking at the approaching vampires. "We try not to let them in until Giles and the others tell us the people are safe.  
  
The three vampires and the slayer stood side by side waiting patiently until the group of vampires were very close. The master didn't come, but Darla, Spike and Luke were leading them, "Willow, Drusilla. Where the hell have you been? The master has been really angry with you both" was the first thing Darla said. The two souled vampires looked at her with anger, "Does he?" was Drusilla's sarcastic reply. Spike who has been silent and was about to say something to Drusilla, looked at both Angel and Buffy. "Luv what are you doing with soul boy and.... and a bloody slayer". Darla looked at him and then at Buffy with a surprised look. "Slayer?" she asked in confusion. "Yeah, I can recognize them very easily, Killing three already gives me some experience".  
  
Willow looked at Luke and screamed "YOU...You turned me into a monster" then tears began to flow in her face and she said "Do you know what is it like to lose all your friends, to lose the opportunity to grow old and marry and have children.".  
  
Spike, Darla and Luke looked at both Drusilla and Willow not knowing what was going on. "You will not harm the innocents anymore, we won't let you do it" Drusilla told them in a calm voice but emotion could be seen in her face and she vamped out. "Luv, what is wrong with you?" asked a shocked Spike. "I'm not your love demon". Luke, who was the oldest, said "They both have souls now, I can see it very clearly" then he ordered 10 vampires to attack.  
  
The minions charged at the three vampires and the slayer, but in less than 10 seconds they were all killed. Drusilla has taken out 4 the same as Willow, with Angel and Buffy each taking one.  
  
"What is wrong with them" spike thought "I couldn't even see their movements". At that moment Giles called from inside. "The place is clear" then the four of them ran into the Bronze. "Darla, and I will lead the attack with half of our minions" Luke said and then he turned to Spike "You will remain here with the rest, just in case anyone of them tries to flee". Then they went inside.  
  
As the Vampires entered the Bronze, a rain of Arrows and Holy water first received them. "This is a trap, I don't see humans here" a minion screamed.  
  
Spike just waited outside, He was gad he wasn't part of the attacking group because despite him being a demon, he didn't care about all those things the Master wanted. He was already making plans of leaving Sunnydale. "Damn, now the watcher and the white hats won't be able to help me and the priest"  
  
As time passed he heard the Noise of the battle going on inside, "The Slayer and his friends don't stand a chance against so many of them he thought. Minutes passed and finally the noise ended, so he decided to go in to see what was going on. When he got inside, his mouth fell wide open. There in the center of the bronze stood The Slayer with the three souled vampires and in the second floor the white hats, they were all covered in dust and only the slayer and Angel seemed hurt but nothing seriously, "Bloody hell, what has just happened here." He thought. Three minions that also came to investigate ran away in fear, and when the others found out they escaped.  
  
Drusilla saw spike standing there and in the next second she had him pinned against the wall, holding him above the ground with her hand on his neck. "Why are you still here Demon?" Spike was now scared "Listen Luv, if I wanted to run I would have done it by now, but i wanted to talk" the others came closer and Willow asked "And why should we believe you?" Spike looked at them all and said, "I know you are not the Willow I Used to know, but you still have her memories right? Remember how I always was opposed to the master and his plans of world domination and bringing hell to this world. I think that in a way I could be helpful to you." Willow thought for a moment and said "He is right, now that I think about it the master always criticized him for being so "soft" if that word can be applied to someone named Spike." Then Spike said, "There is still something else you need to know, something of a grave importance". Giles looked at him and said, "We already know the master wants to open the hellmouth." But Spike just smiled. "No, you don't understand. The reason why I came to Sunnydale was not for the Hellmouth or the master. Drusilla, Do you remember Father O'bannion?"  
  
Drusilla eyes were filled with surprise, then she released him from her grip "I haven't thought of that. Now that you mention, I never understood why you were friend to that Catholic priest." Spike said "Thanx luv" then he looked at the others and said "Before i came to sunnydale, I meet a priest but I didn't killed him because curiosity gained the best of me when the priest said he wanted to talk. He told me he knew about the hellmouth, and that he was interested in learning about demons and vampires." Spike told the others "He said something about some ancient daggers that were buried just below the Hellmouth and that they were of great importance". Giles didn't look worried "Daggers? What kind of daggers? " Oz said "Save it Spike, we have saved the world before, I mean it can't be that bad". Spike looked at all of them and then asked "Watcher, do you know what the daggers of Megiddo are?. The priest didn't give me any more details about it " when Giles heard that name, his face became very pale and fear was in his eyes. "No, it can't be. They are only a legend" Angel was now really worried "Giles, what's wrong? You didn't look that worried even when the master almost succeeded last year opening the Hellmouth".  
  
Giles looked at them all and said, "If what Spike tell me is the truth, then we will be facing something much more terrible than the master or any sort of Demon" he took a breath and then continued, "Does any of you believe in hell?" they all looked at him as if he has lost his sanity "What do you mean? We are very close to the Hellmouth and you ask us if we believe in hell?" asked a very confused Willow, but Giles just said "I'm not talking about the dimension where the Demons live, what I'm asking is if you believe in the place where the souls of the damned go to spend eternity in". Willow looked at him and asked, "You mean the Judeo-Christian hell, well, I'm not really sure" Giles said "I'm not even sure of it myself. Up until now we have been fighting Vampires and Demons right?? But if Spike and that priest are right, then we will be facing something entirely different, the devil himself" a silence filed the group, then Buffy managed to say "What do you mean by that??? Isn't the devil supposed to be a demon" but Giles replied "That's a common mistake. Demons are earthbound creatures, living in another dimension but still earth bound. Satan was created long before the creation of space and time and he is an Angel, a fallen Angel like his followers". 


	7. priest

"Of course, I don't know if I believe in him or not. In all my life I have dealt with all sort of demons and other mythical creatures, but I have never faced or seen a fallen Angel before."  
  
At that moment a dark figure that has been unnoticed by all of them said "You should believe in him, he is real". They all turned their heads and found a small man with black hair and dressed like a priest. They had been so interested in what Giles was saying that they didn't notice him "Who are you?" asked Giles "And how did you know where to find us?" the priest looked at them and said "I'm father Spilleto, I have been watching your small group of white hats for the last few days and I have been trying to contact you" then he turned to Spike "I'm a friend of Father O'bannion".  
  
He looked at the vampires and the slayer and said "It still amazes me that Vampires are real, until a few days ago I wasn't aware of the existence of Vampires, Demons, Slayers, etc. My field of work is just something different" Then he continued "As I was saying before, the devil is real and in the next few days we will be needing your help to fight him  
  
Buffy stared at him and said "In case they do exist, how do you fight an Angel?" Spilleto just looked at her and said. "Not in the same way you fight demons, remember that they are spirits and They can't be fought with weapons or spells. The real battle takes place in the spiritual world not the physical." Drusilla looked at him and said "But then how can we help if we can't even touch him" Spilleto said, "Have you ever read the bible" he asked Drusilla and she looked sad, "Yes I have, before I became this I was going to become a nun" He looked at her and said "Do you remember a passage in the bible: Revelations 13:18" Drusillas face was now very pale "My God, no. It can't be that" "What??? What does it says" asked a confused Willow. Drusilla looked at them all and said: "Here is wisdom, let him who have understanding count the number of the beast; for it is the number of man; and his number is six hundred three score and six, or 666.". Father Skillets then said , "That's right, We can't fight the devil himself, but the antichrist has taken the form of a man"  
  
They all stared at the priest with their eyes filled with fear. "The antichrist??" was the first thing Giles said, "But you are saying he is only a man". The father looked at them and said, "Don't expect him to be a monster or a Goth guy dressed in black, He is a man of power that moves in the world of international politics right where the most important decisions are taken. True evil is not a bunch of monsters on a rampage in a small town, what demon can be compared with man like Hitler, Stalin, Genghis Khan and others? And they were all pawns in the hands of the Dark Angel and the antichrist will be the worst of them all if he reaches his final objective." Drusilla asked "And what does he want?". The priest said "World domination, he knows his time is short and eventually God will cast him into hell, but he can do much damage to humanity. He wants to condemn to hell as many souls as possible".  
  
Drusilla looked at the priest with tears in her eyes, "But how can I fight him, I'm a creature of darkness, a vampire" but the priest told her. "God made both day and night, light and darkness. We are all his creations, even the demons. You think the demon that occupied your body was evil, he was in a way, but that's nothing compared to the evil and hatred the dark angel feels against God and his creation." Buffy then asked "What do we do then. The priest said "First we have to find the daggers of Megiddo, then I will tell you who the antichrist is" 


	8. plans

"Why are the daggers so important" asked a courious Willow. The group was now at the library, "The seven daggers of Megiddo are the only thing that can kill the antichrist, One of them is used to kill the body, the other six are used to send his spirit back to hell" the priest answered, then Giles asked again, "You have promised that you were going to tell us who he antichrist is, right", the priest looked at him and said "Right, but just after we find the daggers. For now I can only tell you that he is a man of power in Europe". Spike, who has agreed to join the group and spent the night at Angel's apartment asked. "And where do we find them" At that moment the priest took out a small note book and said, "This is the diary of Bugenhagen, famous archeologist and also a priest." He discovered the daggers in the old city of Meggiddo in Israel, and came here to Sunnydale to bury them here until the time came." The whole group looked at a small map and Giles said "That's outside of town in a abandoned church.", "Then we must get there soon" Buffy said to the others.  
  
Meanwhile In a castle in France: "Damian Are you sure about it ?" asked the marquis. Damien thorn just smiled at him and said. "When I was a small boy, my "father" tried to kill me with those". The marquis asked again, "You have followers all around the world, maybe we will get some information before is to late." 


	9. stranger

At the next night, they all gathered outside the school and Giles asked father spilleto "Are you sure the daggers are buried in the church" the priest just replied "I'm sure of it" then he stared at the rest of the group and said "I want to thank you all for coming, But I must warn you to be prepared for anything. The enemy we are facing is very powerful and also clever" but Drusilla interrupted him "God is on our side"

the father smiled at her and said "Yes he is". As they began to walk, none of them didn't notice a dark figure hiding in the shadows looking at them. The figure began to fallow them from a safe distance, but always in the shadows.

As he walked, he felt something coming from behind and he smiled "My first snack of the night" he heard and he turned around. The female vampire approached slowly the figure she thought to be a man. As she came closer, she wanted to make her presence known and she said something to the man.

She was surprised when the man just turned around. "How weird, occasionally mortals would just run away when they heard my voice" she thought for a moment, then her face changed and she said "Don't you know it's not safe to go out at night" she joked but to her surprise the man just stood there smiling.

The vampire was surprised for a moment, and then she attacked the stranger but suddenly she stared into his eyes and stopped on her track. She started to back away, fear filling her as she said "W..what are y..you?", she wanted to run but fear itself kept her there. The stranger just said as he kept looking into her eyes "Stay out of my way demon" the words were said with such despise and hatred that she went down to her knees and began to cry. The stranger laughed and then continued his way as he said "You should go back to where you belong demon". The vampiress, whose name was Amy and had been a witch when she was alive, just stayed there on her knees crying and suddenly she felt a terrible pain as the demon left the body and the soul entered. The vampire was now a souled one, but her sanity was gone. The horror she felt increased now that she had a soul.


End file.
